Inuyasha In Jumanji!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: The title says it all! What happens when Shippou finds a board game in Inuyasha's Forest & brings it over to Kaede's Hut? Why is it that Kagome is so frightened about the board game? It's just a regular, everyday board game... right? Slight InuKag! Sorry!
1. Prolouge

Just to tell you, **THIS **means the messages from Jumanji, Ok? And also, another note that, before you read on, most of these messages WILL be made up by me! I don't remember ALL te quotes, ok? I DON'T have the video! Nor do I own Jumanji or Inuyasha but hey, what makes you think I would?

-----------Scene Change  
""Speaking  
''Thinking

* * *

_**Prolouge  
**_It was just a regular day in Feudal Japan, everyone was screaming, running for their lives, ( Oh yeah, you can feelthe sarcasm.. ) because of, of course, a demon. And of course, this happened to be in Old Priestess Kaede's village!

So, it happened to be that Inuyasha & his friends got right to the job! With a loud cry of Sango's " HIRAIKOSTU! " The youkai was destroyed! Everybody cheered. After the Youkai Slaying, Shippou went off into the forest to pick acorns. Shippou immediately saw one, but before he could pick it up, he heard a loud,

Thump,thump thump thump  
thump thump thump  
thumpety, thump, thump!

Shippou immmediately went to investigate. He heard it coming from Inuyasha's Forest. He bounced over to find nothing. Shippou was sorely dissapointed until he heard the same noise from before, only faster! Along with drums!

Thump,thump thump thump  
Thump,thump thump thump  
Thump,thump thump thump  
Thump,thump thump thump  
thump!

Shippou discovered it was coming deep underground! Shippou dug it up which took about a full 30 minutes & he found a board game or something that Kagome-mama said. He took it with him all the way to Kaede's Hut.  
-------------------------------------------  
" Hmmm... What's this ye have found, child? " Kaede asked questioningly. She looked at the board game. " Kagome? Can ye come here, please? "

" Coming, Kaede-obaa-chan! " Kagome called. " What is it you need? " She asked as she entered the hut. " Child, can ye read this? " Kaede asked as she handed the board game over to Kagome. Kagome looked over at the box. It said, Jumanji.

* * *

Ok, I know, a lousy cliffhanger, but what the heck? I's sorry the chapter is short & I'm late but the work ain't easy you know! WHEW! Well, see you later!


	2. Flashback & Attack of Killer Mosquitoes!

**_Chapter 1_**

Kagome immediately stumbled to the ground & crawled away to the wall, looking forward. " S-Shippou! Where did you find that game? " Kagome asked, looking frightened. " I found in Inuyasha's Forest! " Shippou replied. " What does it say, Kagome-mama? " He asked.

" S-Shippou, please put that game back where you found it. " Kagome said. " But Kagome- "

" PLEASE! "

Shippou looked a bit staggered but mumbled, " Fine... " And walked off. Kagome felt a pang of guilt but shoved it off. It wasn't long until Inuyasha & the thers arrived. " Kagome, " Sango said, looking at her, " What happened? I found Shippou. He looked angry or something. "

" It's nothing Sango, " Kagome said, looking into the floor. Sango looked slightly suspicious but shrugged & went on preparing lunch which was stew. Suddenly, the hut fell silent as everybody heard a

_Thump,thump,thump,  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump!_

" What was THAT? " Sango asked. Even Inuyasha looked a bit troubled. Suddenly, Shipppou came in with the board game again. " SHIPPOU! " Kagome exclaimed, " I thought I told you to put that back! "

" But I couldn't help it, Kagome-mama, something's egging me to open this thing. " Shippou replied. She started to tear it open when he tripped & the box opened in the ai. As the box opened,6 game pieces fell onto the board miraculously & the box fell to the left corner of the hut.

There was an eerie silence. " Kagome-mama, what's wrong with you? You lookpale. " Shippou commented. " No..." Kagome murmured, " Not again... " Now everybody looked really puzzled.  
" What's wrong wench? You said it was a game! " Inuyasha snorted.

" WELL THIS ONE'S NOT! " Kagome yelled. Everybody looked at her. " I think it's about time you tell us something. " Inuyasha said. Everybody, spare Kagome, nodded vigorously. Kagome sighed, " Fine... I used to play this game when I was13. This game... changed my life. It didn't make it better... it RUINED IT. "

Everybody egged her to go on, " OOH! I see a flashback going on! " Miroku said, watching the cloud.

_**Flashback  
**" Hey mama! " 13-year old Kagome smiled, " Look what I found! " She shoved the board game into her mother's face. " Hmmm... Kagome-chan, where did you find this game? " Her mother questioned. " Well, I- " Before she could say anything, they both heard a _

Thump,thump,thump,  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump!

_" Kagome-chan? Daijoubu-ka? " He mother asked her, " Oh, I'm fine, " Kagome answered, smiling, " Just spaced out for a bit. SOUTA! " Kagome ran out of the room, looking for her 6-year old brother. " What is it, Kagome-nee chan? " Souta asked. " I found this game in the backyeard! Do you want to play with me? " _

_" Sure! " Her brother answered. Kagome & her brother set up the game pieces & the board game. "Hey! Kagome-nee chan! What's that? " Souta asked, pointing at the side message which said,_

Adventurers, your decision is most wise to play,  
However, if this is not what you decide, don't set up the game,  
Before it's too late.

_" What's that supposed to mean? Oh well, I'll roll first! " Kagome said. She rolled a 7. Suddenly, the game pieces were moving on their own. The siblings were awestricken. "I's GOT to be magnetic. " Kagome muttered awestruck. " You're telling me. " Souta replied.  
__" Hey! What's this? " _

_They both looked in the little green dome & Kagome read,_

Beware, in the night  
You'd better run,  
For these winged things  
Aren't much fun

_They both looked at each other. Suddenly, they heas some squeaking in the fireplace.  
" W-what was that Kagome? " Souta asked. " I don't know... your turn, Souta! " Kagome said.  
__  
" Okay... " Souta hesitated. He rolled the dice whichturned out to be-_

Suddenly, the flashback stopped! " HEY! " Miroku yelled, " I WAS WATCHING THAT! "

" And no one cares... " Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. " But I wonder... Kagome-chan, what WERE the ' Winged things? ' " Sango asked. " They were- " before she could say anything else, bats came flying in the hut, " THEM! " Kagome shouted.

She got her bow & arrow & shot the bats, & they all fled through the hut window.  
" Kagome-chan! " Sango ran to her, " Are you okay? "

" Yeah! " She panted, " THEM AGAIN? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THEM A LONG TIME AGO! " She yelled angrily. " Key word;THOUGHT. " Inuyasha said, smirking.  
" Inuyasha, OSWUARI! "

CRASH!

" Bitch... " He muttered through the wooden hut floor. " Now that you put6 game pieces on the board, Shippou, ALL of us,including Kirara have to play now. " Kagome said.  
" Why Kagome-sama? " Miroku asked. " Because if we don't finish the game, it won't go away. " Kagome said. " WHAT won't go away? " Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

" The things that came outof the jungle to our world. And believe me, those THINGS aren't  
pretty. " Kagome replied. " So, who's turn is it? " Miroku asked. " Shippou goes first because he put the game pieces onto the board. Then it's my turn, Sango-chan's, Miroku-sama's, Kirara, then Inuyasha. " Kagome explained. " Okay... " Everyone trailed.

" Well, here it goes! " Shippou said. He shook the dice in his hand& dropped. It made a total of 6.  
Suddenly, a black piece made its way by 6 spaces. The green dome started to make a message.  
" Read it, Brat! " Inuyasha said.

" It says, " Shippou started to read the message,

**These flying thing make you sneeze,  
Make you itch, make you twitch.**

Everybody looked at Shippou. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing. They all looked out the door & saw, "KILLER MOSQUITOES! " Kagome yelled, " SHIPPOU, BURN THEM WITH YOUR FOX FIRE! "

" OK! FOX FIRE! " Shippou shouted. The fire didn't burn them but merely made them flee out the window like the bats. Shippou collapsed on his bottom. " What WERE those things? " Shippou asked, panting. " They're killer mosquitoes, found only in Africa. If you get bitten by those, they can make you pass out with fever, give you malaria... they can even KILL you. " Kagome said gravely.

Shippou shuddered. " It's my turn... " Kagome said, taking a deep breath, " Well, here it goes! " She rolled the dice. The number was 8.

* * *

I know this cliffhanger isn't helping any either but this is the best I can do today! Well, see ya! Remember,

Inu-Gumi-READ & REVIEW!

Miroku-Can we get our money now?

( Sango & I beat him up )

Inu-Spyro-chan-DUDES! WHAT THEYSAID! READ & REVIEW! BYE!


	3. Kagome Returns & the Rampaging Lion

**_Chapter 2  
_**Kagome rolled the dice which turned out to be 8. Her white piece moved 8 spaces. Everybody looked at the dome,

**In the Jungle you must wait,  
Until someone rolls a 5 or 8**

Everybody looked puzzled. " That's a new one, " Kagome commented. " KAGOME LOOK! "

" HUH? " Kagome saw that she was being sucked into the dome & screamed. " KAGOME! " Everybody screamed for her. They saw that she was gone. " Where did she go? " Everybody panicked.

" I believe she's trapped inside the dome. " Kaede theoried. Everybody agreed. " NOW what do we do? " Shippou asked. " We should keep on playing. " Everybody looked at Inuyasha.  
" Kagome would want that. "

Everybody was shocked but nodded. " Well, Kagome-sama explained that if she rolled doubles, it's here turn again. But now that she's trapped, it's Sango-sama's! " Miroku said. " Okay, here I go! " Sango rolled & rolled a 6.

Sango was slightly disssapointed along with the others but kept on going. The dome suddenly shown a message.

**There is trouble on your Lagoon,  
Look out, here comes a Monsoon**

" What's a monsoon? " Sango asked. Suddenly, the clouds began to darken & it began to rain heavily. In no time at all, everyone was soaking wet. " Well, I think you just answered your own question, Sango! " Shippou said.

" Well, " Sango said smiling, " A little rain never hurt anybody! "

" Yeah, " Inuyasha said, covering himself with his haori sleeve, " But TOO MUCH can kill you! " All of the sudden, the room began to fill with water. " QUICK! " Sango yelled, " SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR! "

( A/N;I replaced it with a door, SUE ME! )

All this crying out from inside the hut drew the attention from the village men. They were all puzzled & slightly frightened but the hesitantly opened the door & the door started to crack & water began to flood out the door.

Everybody who was inside the flooded hut was coughing because of the water. " Is everybody okay in there? " One of the village men asked. " YES! " Miroku replied,  
" WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT! "

" Well, I guess it's Kirara's turn... " Everybody looked a bit amused. Kirara pawed the dice.

( A/N;KAWAII! I can just imagine it! LOL )

It turned outto be a 7. The black piece moved 7 spaces. The dome said,

**Beware for monkeys in submission  
Hurry before they complete their mission**

" What the hell are monkeys? " Inuyasha asked. " Who knows? " Shippou said. Suddenly, they heard screaming & screeching. They heard it coming froma neighbouring hut. They all ran to the hut & saw a woman & her 2 children, screaming in terror & saw animals with tails...

" MONKEYS! " Everybody shouted. Miroku used the Kazanna but the monkeys weren't dumb. They got 10 cutting knives & threw them in the Kazanna & made their escape. " DAMN! THEY GOT AWAY! " Inuyasha cursed.

" It's your turn, Inuyasha. " Sango said. " Well, here I go! " Inuyasha rolled the dice which said an 8! " INUYASHA! YOU DID IT! Kagome should be here any minute! "

" Wait! Let's see what the message says! " Shippou said. " Fine. "

**In the Jungle, is a beast,  
Which yearns for your taste,  
If he likes your taste,  
Hurry & make haste**

" I don't like the sound of that... " Shippou said, his tail bristiling. Then they all heard a snarl coming from the dark corner of the hut. They all gulped. They saw alarge feline with a thick, shaggy red mane with sharp eyes & large claws with a pointed muzzle.

" It's... a...a... LION! RUN FOR IT! " Shippou yelled. " KEH! No way am I going to run! " Inuyasha snorted. The the lion took away Tetsuiga & started chewing it. " Maybe we'd better run. " Inuyasha said, sweatdropping.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! " They all yelled & ran out of the hut. For Inuyasha, he merely ran through the wall, leaving his imprint of his body shape as the imprint. The lion then ran after Inuyasha. " YE CHILDREN ARE COVERING THE INSURANCE OF MY HUT, YE ALL HEAR? AND DO NOT MOCK CRAPPY DUBBING! "

( A/N;LOL! POOR INUYASHA! HAHAHAHA! )

Suddenly, there was a cry like Tarzan & Kagome swinging from the vine. She shot an arrow & the lion ran off. " You okay, Inuyasha? " Kagome asked, helping him up, " Keh! I could've handled that myself! "

Kagome just rolled her eyes. " Whatever. "

* * *

YAY! I GOT KAGOME BACK ON THE SAME CHAPPIE THAT SHE WAS LOST!

Inuyasha-KEH! You're lucky too! If you kept her out LONGER THAN A CHAPTER, I WOULD KILL YOU!

Me--Gulp- Right... sure... okay... well, au revoir, my readers! BUH-BYE!


	4. GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING BIRD!

**_Chapter 3  
_**" Well? " Kagome asked, " Who's turn is it & what did I miss? "

" Well, Inuyasha just freed you by rolling an 8 & as you can see, a lion, monkeys & a monsoon just passed while you were gone. " Sango explained. " Oh... well, since Inuyasha did his turn, it's Shippou's again. This keeps on going until one of ourpieces reach the center of the game, which is the finish! " Kagome said.

" Okay, LADY LUCK, SHOW ME YOUR LOVE! " Shippou said as he rolled the dice. " Who's Lady Luck? " Inuyasha snorted. " Hmmm... maybe you can- "

BASH!

Miroku was cut off by a whack to the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu. " ZIP IT, HOUSHI-SAMA! " She hissed. " BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! THE BRAT JUST ROLLED A 10! LET'S SEE WHAT THE MESSAGE SAYS! " Inuyasha interuppted angrily.

Shippou read the message,

**In the Jungle, you will find  
A beauty more attracting than a lady  
But be warned, even the looks can be  
Very deadly**

" What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? " Inuyasha said, scratching his ear with his foot like a dog would do. " I don't know... but I'm sure we'll find out... " Shippou said. " I don't know what you're talking about! Beauty could NEVER be deadly! " Miroku said with a perverted grin.

WHACK!

" Urusai-mou, Houshi-sama! " Sango yelled with outrage. Everybody rolled their eyes, ' Pervert. ' Suddenly, the cracks in the floorboards of the hut began to sprout with vines, which quicklysprouted into the most beautiful flowers that no one has seen in their lives.

" Beautiful... " Miroku murmured. " For once, I agree with him! " Sango said. " Guys, " Kagome said cautiously, " Get close together. Don't get near those flowers. They're deadly. They can shoot out poisonous barbs... & you REALLY don't want to get near the pods- "

" What pods? " Inuyasha asked. Suddenly, a vine grabbed Shippou by the ankle & was now dragging him along the floor. " KAGOME! TAISUKE! " Shippou practically screamed. " SHIPPOU! " Everyone was now running for him.

All of a sudden, a huge yellow pod bursted out of the ground with a vine in its center. Everybody screamed, even Inuyasha. " OH MY GOD! " Sango, Miroku & Inuyasha yelled. " Wait here! " Sango said & went in front of the pod and cut the vine with a whack from Hiraikotsu, slicing it.

The pod immediately squirmed back into the hole. Everybody collapsed on all 4s, panting in exhaustion. Kagome took a deep breath, " Everybody ready? " Everyone nodded. She rolled the dice & it turned out to be a 9.

Her piece moved by 9 spaces. Kagome read,

**You'd better run for cover,  
For this blunder is louder than  
Thunder**

Everybody looked at each other. Sudeenly, the ground & hut began to shake. Kirara began to growl, with her fur stnding on end. Kagome put her ear against the wall. All of the sudden, her eyes shot up in panic & yelled as loud as she could, " IT'S A STAMPEDE! RUN FOR COVER! "

Everybody gave a yelp & ran. Kagome got the game board, folded it & all of them ran out the hut. Suddenly, the wall was run through by elephants, herons, rhinocerous, zebras & antelopes! Everybody in the village gave a scream once they saw all the animals.

Suddenly, Kagome tripped & the board game was in front of her. A pelican flew down to it & flew away with it. " NO! THE BOARD GAME! " Kagome yelled. She suddenly broke into a run, the last thing she heard was a, " YOU WENCH! YOU GET BACK HERE! "

Kagome yelled while shaking her fist at the pelican, " YOU STUPID F#CKING BIRD! GET BACK HERE BOB YOU BIRDBRAIN & LET GO OF THAT FRIKKN' GAME BOARD! "

( A/N;Okay, so the original wasn't named Bob. **_SUE ME... __TWICE!_** )

Everybody looked at the running Kagome, awestruck at her potty-mouth & the fact that she named a pelican, Bob. They all snapped out of it & all broke into a run. " KAGOME! WAIT FOR US! " Inuyasha yelled.

" NOW YE ALL HAVE TO _**REALLY**_ PAY MY INSURANCE **&** FIX MY HUT! AND NO MOCKING CRAPPY ENGLISH DUBBING! " Kaede yelled.  
-----------------------------------------------  
" Huh? Did you allhear something? " Sango asked. " No, must be the wind. But I can't help thinking I forgot something... hmmmm... something having to do with rent? Insurance? Oh well! Better catch up with Kagome-sama! " Miroku said, shrugging it off as they ran off to find Kagome.  
------------------------------------------------  
" Come ON, you stupid bird! Give me that game board! " Kagome hissed angrily. In response to this slur, it dropped its head closer to the raging river. " Except for you! You're a genius! " Kagome said quickly, trying to cover up the slur.

" KAGOME! "

" Huh? " Kagome looked back & saw the others. Shippou asked, " What are you- "

" SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! " Inuyasha & Sango said. " What's going on? " Shippou whispered. " Kagome's trying to get the game board back from 'Bob. ' "Sango whispered.

" Ooooohhh... " Shippou said. " Come on... come on, nice pelican! Come to mama! " Kagome said, reaching out for it. " Ow! Don't bite me! " The pelican dropped the board game on the stone in the middle of the river.

Suddenly, when Kagome was about to get it, she slipped & she fell in with the board game. " KAGOME! " Everyone yelled. " OH NO! SOMEONE GET THE GAME! " Kagome said, climbing out of the river.

Shippou broke into a dash as he ran towards the end of the river. He climbed on a tree branch & hung upside down, retrieving the game board. Everybody cheered, " YAY, SHIPPOU! "  
--------------------------------------------  
They were all about to walk towards the village when Miroku said, " Let's play the game out here. I heard the villagers were quite angry with us as we ran for you, Kagome-sama. " Miroku said.

" Good idea... I don't want to see Kaede with a spatula either... " Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

( A/N;HAHA! That joke never gets old in MY book! Poor boys! )

" Ummm... it's my turn, right? " Sango asked hesitantly. " Yeah... " Kagome handed the dice over to Sango. She rolled the dice which turned out to be a 12. Her piece moved by 12 spaces. Sango read,

**These creatures know everything  
Their noses can make you say,  
BABA-BOOM, BADA-BING!**

Everybody blinked, " What the hell? " All of the sudden, the ground began to shake again. Kagome yelled, " ELEPHANTS! " They all yelped one again & ran for the treetops. The elephants made a stampede so huge that it could make Kami jealous.

" Okay, Miroku-sama, your turn! " Kagome said, handing the dice over. He shook the dice & rolled. The dice totalled 5. Miroku's piece moved by5 spaces. Miroku read,

**You'd better not move,  
For this trap is not smooth  
What will become of you?**

Everybody looked at each other. Suddenly, Kagome yelled, " LOOK! " Everybody saw that Miroku was sinking into the ground! " Miroku! DON'T MOVE! " Inuyasha yelled. " REMAIN CALM! " Kagome yelled.

" Oh yeah, okay, I'm calm! CALM? I'M ANYTHING BUT CALM! " Miroku yelled. Sango yelled, " I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO PULL HIM UP! "

Sango leaned forward & got Miroku's arms. " Miroku! I'll help pull you up! " But it was no use. Miroku was sinking deeper & deeper into the ground. Kirara had enough & pawed the dice, remembering that it was her turn. " What is it, Kirara? " Shippou asked.

He saw the message & read it,

**There is a lesson**

The ground was up toMiroku's neck now, " HURRY SHIPPOU! " Sango yelled as Kagome & Inuyasha tugged.

**That you must learn**

The ground was up to the sides of Miroku's face.

**Sometimes you've got to go  
Back a turn!**

The sinking abruptly stopped. The quicksand immediately turned back into soil. " WHEW! " Everybody sighed. " Now the last thing we need is Sango & Miroku being stuck to each other underground! " Inuyasha groaned, slapping his forehead absent-mindedly.

" I'm sure we can work this out! " Kagome said. " Well, I guess it's my turn again! " Inuyasha said, looking at the dice. " I'll go dig them out, you roll! " Kagome said, heading for Sango & Miroku. " Okay! " Inuyasha complied as he rolled the dice.

" 5 is now officially my UN-lucky number. " Miroku said. " You tell me. " Sango said. " Hush up! " Shippou hissed. " Inuyasha's rolling the dice! " Inuyasha read,

**In need of help?  
Why one hand but 8?**

Everybody was puzzled until Kagome screamed.

* * *

HAHA! Sorry but I did 4 chapters today! And plus this chapter is LOOOOOONG! Enjoy! Bye! See you all soon!


	5. Trouble with Spiders & Earthquakes

**_Chapter 4  
_**" What's wrong, Kagome? " Inuyasha asked. " S-SPIDERS! MUTANT ONES! " Kagome yelled. " OH SHIT! " They all yelled. " HIRAIKOTSU! " Sango shouted as she released Hiraikotsu.Miroku was about to use the Kazanna when suddenly, " Miroku-sama! Stop! " Kagome yelled, " Those spiders are poisonous! If you suck them in, you'll be poisoned! "

" Do you mean these are like the Saimyosho? " Miroku asked in between swings, " Yeah! Only these are 3 times worser! " Kagome yelled in between arrows. Suddenly, the spiders all scurried away. " Hey! " Shippou said, " What's up with them? "

All of the sudden, a huge yellow pod rose in between the floor boards & ate half the remaining spiders. The rest all scurried into Inuyasha's Forest." I guess you just answered your own question! Kagome said. Everyone nodded.

" Well I guess it's- "

" WAIT! I rolled a 10 remember? Doubles means another turn for me! " Inuyasha said. " Well, here you go, Inuyasha! " Sango said, handing over the dice. He rolled which turned out to be a 5. Miroku immediately hid behind Sango.

( A/N;Beware... the unlucky number... 5! Haha! Poor Miro! )

Inuyasha read the message,

**A killer is on the loose  
No telling what he'll pull,  
If he's here to stay, **

Thennothing will be okay

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? " Inuyasha snorted. Kagome however, looked white as a sheet. " What's wrong Kagome-chan? " Sango asked. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air which broke the sinister silence.

There was a man, dressed in hunting boots, with a thick, blond mustache. Kagome realized that he came from the 1500's. She didn't like the way theman was looking at Inuyasha. " Hmmm... you.. you will make a good price! " He declared, preparing his rifle.

" N-nani? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OLD BAG! " Inuyasha yelled, flabbergasted. The man then triggered the rifle. Everyoneexcept for Inuyasha screamed since Inuyasha ducked. Kagome then realized who this particular man was... he was...

" THE HUNTER! INUYASHA! RUN FOR IT! RUN I SAY! " Kagome yelled. " What the hell do you mean,Kagome? " Inuyasha retorted. " YOU BAKA! JUST **_RUN_**! " Inuyasha jumped & ran like ramen just dissapeared out of this world. The hunter then ran after him yelling, " GET BACK HERE, YOU MANGY DOG! "

This ticked Inuyasha SERIOUSLY off. " DO YOU WANT TO DIE, OLD GOAT? " He asked, showing his claws & cracking them. The hunter wasn't the least bit frightened. Inuyasha began feeling a bit anxious. The hunter's face looked grim & VERY serious.

Inuyasha then jumped & leaped into the trees, dodging the bullets as he made his way through the Inuyasha Forest.The hunter then lost him. " BLAST! " He cursed & stormed off. Inuyasha made sure it was clear & then made off towards the others.  
----------------------------------------------  
" Inuyasha! " Kagome exclaimed, " Are you alright? "

" Keh! Did you think that old bag could hurt me? As if! FEH! " He snorted. " Inuyasha! Did you not realized what weapon the Hunter was holding? " Kagome whispered angrily. " This is no joke, Inuyasha! He was holding a RIFLE for Christ's sake! It could KILL YOU in one shot! "

" Okay, okay! Sheesh! " He said, holding out his hands in defence. " Here I go! " Shippou said. He rolled the dice. Nothing happened. " Shippou, try one more time. " Miroku suggested. Shippou tried again. Nothing happened. " NOTHING'S HAPPENING! " Shippou wailed.

" What did you do Shippou? " Kagome asked. " I dropped the dice to see if it could land on 12! " Shippou said. " OH! I think I know what went wrong! " Kagome said, her eyes full of realization. " Shippou, when you drop a dice, it means you're cheating! That's why the game didn't response to Shippou's roll! Er, drop! "

" You think so? " Shippou asked. Kagome was just about to nod when suddenly she said, " SHIPPOU! LOOK AT YOUR HANDS! "

" Huh? " Shippou looked at them. They're growing FUR! " What's happening? " Shippou asked. " I think this is the way of punishment for cheating! " Miroku said, looking at Shippou's hands. " What am I turning into? " Shippou asked.

" I don't know... " Sango trailed. " KEH! WHO CARES WHAT THE BRAT WILL BECOME? AS LONG AS HE'S TURNING INTO A ROCK, I HAVE NO PROBLEM WHAT-SO-EVER! " Inuyasha said.

Shippou started to bawl. " INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! DON'T BE SO MEAN TO SHIPPOU! " Kagome reprimanded. " Grrr... " Inuyasha growled in his 10-foot hole sized grave." Bitch... "

( A/N;Okay, I KNOW Inuyasha's comment was a bit extreme but hey, I can't gring him OOC now, can I? )

Sango, Miroku & Shippou shook their heads in dissapointment & thought, ' Baka. '  
" Umm...is it still Shippou's turn? " Sango asked. " I don't think so since Shippou cheated. So that means, Sango-chan, you're up next! "

" Okay... well, here I go! " Sango rolled a 2. Her piece moved by 2 spaces. Sango read the message,

**A quake of earth can shake you up  
But what about tremors that bring you bad luck?**

Everybody looked at Sango. Suddenly, the ground began to shake & split apart. Sango, Miroku & Kirara were on 1 side while Inuyasha, Kagome & Shippou were on the other. " GUYS! " Kagome yelled. " Don't get across whatever you do! "

" Why not? " Sango & Miroku asked. They mounted on Kirara & were halfway across the gap when all of the sudden, geysers of lava began shooting up & 1 almost fried Kirara. They were forced to return to their side.

" On second thought, maybe we should stick around for a bit. " Miroku said, gazing at the lava geysers. Suddenly, a thought occured to Sango, " HEY! DO ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE THE BOARD GAME? "

" WE THOUGHT YOU HAD IT! " Kagome yelled. Everybody froze. " Then... where... is... it? " Kagome asked feebly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! Where did the game board go? Even I don't know! 

Inu-Guni-NANI O!

Me-Hmmm, let's ask Jumanji for the answer!

Inu-Gumi-IIE!

Me-Are you sure?

Inu-Gumi-HAI!

Me-HAI? GREAT! Oh Jumanji, where art thou?

Inu-Gumi-?

Me-...! Oh really? Hehe... -smirking evilly-

Inu-Gumi-Uh-oh... THAT can't be good!

Me-Find out on the next chapter! Hey people, thanks so muck for reviewing! It's what encourages me to go on with the fiction! Well, here are the translations!

Inu-Gumi-Inuyasha group

Nani O-What

Iie/Hai-No/Yes

Kazanna-Wind Tunnel

Baka-Idiot, stupid

Houshi-sama-Monk

Youkai-Demon

Daijoubu Ka-Are you okay/alright

Kagome-nee-chan-Big sister Kagome

Osuwari-Sit

Sorry I didn't post this up sooner! I guess I was caught up in the moment! Hehe...


	6. Epilouge

**_Epilouge  
_**For a long time, no one said anything. They all were too worried about what happened to the game. " Do you think it fell into the lava? " Kagome asked. " Hmmm... could be a possibility... " Miroku said from the other side.

( A/N;And NO, I do NOT mean the afterlife! )

" KEH! I WANT TO GET THE DAMN THING OVER WITH! " Inuyasha yelled. " Hey! "

" Huh? "

" Down here, Inu no baka! " Came a muffled voice under Inu's buttocks. " Hey! Who & where the hell are you? "

" DOWN HERE, SH!T HEAD! IT'S ME, SHIPPOU! "

" Oh, hey brat! So THAT'S where you were! "

" Oh shut up & help me out of here, dog-boy! "

" KEH! "

( A/N;You can guess who said that! -Inu throws a barbell at my head- )

" THANK YOU! And look! I found the game! I was sitting on it! " Shippou said as he took the game from his bottom. " Well, who's turn IS it? " Inuyasha asked. " I think it's Miroku-sama's! " Kagome declared.

" But the lech is waaaaaay over there! How are we going to finish the damn thing? " Inuyasha pointed out. " This may be a little reckless but it's the onlly choice we got! " Kagome said. " GUYS! TRY FLYING ON KIRARA 1 MORE TIME! "

" OKAY! WE'LL TRY! " Sango yelled. " Well, Houshi-sama? Are you ready? " Miroku nodded. They got on Kirara & while the 3 of them were flying, Sango PRAYED that Miroku wouldn't even THINK of groping her while riding Kirara.

Luckily, they all made it dodging the lava geysers & making it to Inuyasha, Kagome & Shippou's side. Miroku re-opened the game & rolled the dice. The dice said 6. His piece moved 6 spaces. Miroku read out,

**Better make room for this bundle,  
Look out, here comes an angry  
Furry Bundle!**

Everybody raised an eyebrow. " Huh? " Suddenly, they all heard an angry screeching. They all saw a pack of angry primates or other words... ANGRY GORILLAS & MONKEYS. Everybody sweatdropped. " Uh-Oh... "

" RUN FOR IT! " Kagome yelled. Everybody complied. All of the sudden, a gunshot rang through the air. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, the hunter appeared in front of them. " No where to run I see... " He smirked & gor his rifle ready, aiming at Inuyasha.

" WHY THE HELL THE BAG'S AFTER **ME** DAMMIT! " Inuyasha yelled. " It must be because that you were the one that led the hunter here in the first place & the simple fact that you are hanyou! I mean, HELLOOOOO? How many days do you see a hanyou? NOT many! " Kagome said.

" Shut up... " Inuyasha muttered. Miroku decided to use the Kazanna. " Oh no youdon't! " The hunter said, now aiming at Miroku, " Let it loose, & I'll shoot! "

" Tch... like he wouldn't... " Kagome muttered. " Inuyasha saw his chance. " SANKONTESSOU! " The hunter was taken aback. He ran & the Inu-Gumi saw their chance to escape. Miroku used the Kazanna & the apes were sucked in.

" Mew! " Everyboy saw Kirara. " Oh right! Kirara! Here you go! " Sango said as she handed over the dice. Kirara pawed the dice & it was a 10. Sango read,

**A venomous plant has stunned  
Your ambition  
Leave your turn to someone with a mission**

Everybody's eyes widened & Kirara was injected with a poisonous barb from a pink flower. Kirara collapsed & laid still. " KIRARA! " Sango yelled for her. She went over & was relieved to feel her breathing.

" I guess this means that Kirara has to skip her turn next time. " Kagome said. " But who did she choose? "

" Hey! I think it's Inuyasha! "

" Huh? What do you mean, Sango? "

" I mean after all, Kirara trusts Inuyasha the most besides us! "

" You're right! Well Inuyasha, make your move! " Shippou said. " Umm... alright.. " Inuyasha picked up the dice & was about to roll when everyone except for Kagome & Inuyasha were swept away by a mutant spider.

" SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPOU! KIRARA! " Inuyasha & Kagome yelled for their friends. " Ha! Finally! I caught you! No place to run, no place to hide. " They both saw the hunter again. They saw that they WERE surrounded.

The Inuyasha Forest was turned into a jungle! LITERALLY! Surrounding Inuyasha & Kagome was not just the hunter but the mutant spiders, the poisonous barb flowers & pods, poisonous snakes, elephants & other creatures from the stampede. Including the killer mosquitoes & Bob.

Inuyasha immediately picked up the dice as fast as he could without the hunter noticing. Luckily, the hunter didn't notice what he was holding but saw him pick up something at the very last second. " FREEZE! " He yelled. Inuyasha froze.

" DROP what you're holding. " He said, aining the rifle at Inuyasha. He suddenly had an idea. He sheepishly dropped the dice. It landed in the lava below. Inuyasha's face fell. Kagome thought, ' Oh no!...Inuyasha... '

" Finally! I got you where I want you! Any last words? " Neither of them noticed but the dice didn't melt;It was FLOATING. It said 12. His piece moved to the center of the board. The dome said...

" Jumanji... " Inuyasha said, looking at the man grinning, " WHAT? " The hunter said, about to trigger his rifle, " JUMANJI! " Inuyasha said, smiling. The Hunter triggfered the rifle. Kagome yelled, " NO! INUYASHA! " She stepped in front of him.

The bullet was fading along with the hunter & the jungle around them. Inuyasha & Kagome were holding on to each other for dear life. Everything that came out of the game or was played was sucked in the dome.

" Is... it over?... " Inuyasha asked, staring at the game, " Yeah... it's FINALLY over... " Kagome murmrured. Everyone was looking at the game with awe. Sango said, " What should we do with it? "

" I know... "  
------------------------------------------------------  
" Ready? Ready. HEAVE! " Inuyasha & Kagome pushed the game in a raging river. It flowed down the river with its pulsing,

Thump,thump,thump,  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump!

" Well, we did it. "

" Yeah... but Kagome? "

" Yeah? "

" What if someone discovers it? "

" Then let God have mercy upon their soul. " Inuyasha nodded. They walked all the way to Kaede's village silently, without uttering a word.  
----------------------------------------------------  
" Sesshomaru-sama? What's that? " A little girl asked, pointing to a certain board game that went,

Thump,thump,thump,  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump,thump,thump  
thump!

At the shore of the raging river...

**_Owari_****_

* * *

_**Well, hope you all enjoyed the fic! -Does victory dance-

Inu-Gumi-Sweatdrop-

Well, thank you my readers! Remember, R & R!


	7. Important AN

**_A/N  
_**Ummm... should I make a sequel about the BAD GUYS of Inuyasha playing Jumanji? If yes, can you give me suggestions? THANKS!


End file.
